The Stork and The Easter Bunny
by B.Jam
Summary: An old friend comes visits Bunnymud asking for a favor but wants him to keep it an secret from The Guardians of Childhood. Bunny agrees but is wary once his friend literally leads him to the Underworld.


**Title:** The Stork and The Easter Bunny

**Chapter: **One: A Favor

**Rated:** T

**Summary**: An old friend comes visits Bunnymud asking for a favor but wants him to keep it an secret from The Guardians of Childhood. Bunny agrees but is wary once his friend literally leads him to the Underworld.

**Author's Note**: So I'm planning on making a fanfiction with my OCs for Rise of the Guardians but first I wanted to introduce all of my characters paired up with one member of The Guardians. Pair up does not automatically mean pairing or romance story. This is just to introduce my characters one by one and have them interact with the cannon characters. So this story focuses on Bunnymud helping Mami who is The Stork.

Bunnymud was in his warren preparing for Easter. He had one week left before the holiday. He supervised his eggs and told them where to go or where not to go and examined the eggs to make sure none of them were broken during the decorating process. He went into his kitchen making little chocolates and jellybeans as treats for kid's to find inside their hidden egg. He even put quarters into some of the eggs for the really good kids of the world. Easter was a hard task to prepare for but Bunny was excited for it.

As Bunny stirred the chocolate into the bowel hid ears suddenly twitched picking up a new sound. He sense someone was in his warren. "What the?"

He put the bowl down and went outside to the open space of the warren. He could hear the sound louder now. _Pitch? _He thought and then took out his boomer rang.

It had been a full year since Pitch tormented kids with his nightmares and made them stop believing. Bunny and the rest of the Guardians were on their guard for his return they didn't think he would be back this soon on the occasion that Pitch was dealing with his own fears haunting him. But if The Boogieman was trying to cause trouble again in his warren Bunny would knock the snot out of him like he did before.

His big egg guards started storming about. They too sense something.

Bunny put his finger to his mouth shushing them. The eggs abruptly stood still. Everything was quiet. Bunny waited. Then he heard the foot steps from behind him. In a quick swoop he spun around and threw his boomerang at the figure.

The figure did a jump flip out of the way.

The boomer range returned to him and he caught it.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming here, Pitch." He snarled and then charged at the figure.

He swung at the figure with his fist in five quick punches but the figure blocked them with it's arms. The sixth punch the figure crabbed his arm and twisted it sending him up in the air and he felt hard on his back. Bunny took this opportunity on the ground to kick the figure under it's feet but it did a flip and jump out of the way. Bunny swung his boomerang when the figure was in the air and it fell on the ground. With distinct between them he charged at the fallen solider. But just as he was about to attack the solider looked up. "Bunny, relax, it's me," she said taking off her hood revealing herself as The Stork.

She had big grey eyes, white feathers, and a long fishtail braid that reached her hip. On her head was a Viking helmet with little wings on the side. She wore a loincloth, and crop top exposing her abs with a horned armor on her left shoulder and a fur padding on her right.

He paused and blinked.

He smiled. "Mami, you little trouble making sheila. I hope you have an explanation for this." He laughed putting his boomerang away behind his back.

"What do you mean? You attacked me." Mami pouted in natural babyish voice, getting up and dusting the dirt off her clothes.

"Sorry mate, I thought you were Pitch but you know better than to be sneaking around a pooka's warren. What are you doing here?"

"I need your help," Mami said frowning. "But you can't tell the other Guardians. It's…" She paused not knowing how to word it putting her hand to her mouth. "Well, it's…personal."

"Hmm, what kind of help do you need exactly?" He pressed before making any agreements.

She muttered something to herself. "I—I'll tell you when we get to the Nest."

He raised en eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I can't say anything now but please trust me," she pleated. "Please. I need your help."

Bunny considered this. Why did everyone need him days before Easter? He was getting quit annoyed by this but Mami was a good friend and honorable Guardian. Mami with her big adorable eyes was just torturous to look into when she was sad. She was almost like a baby sister to him which was ironic because The Stork was the mother of all beings, even him.

"Well, alright," Bunnymud said. "I'll help you, mate, but whatever it is it better not effect Easter, little missy."

"Oh, thank you!" She said happily clapping her hands together.

.~.


End file.
